


Shut Up And Kiss Me || Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: fluff scenario with sasuke and f!reader can be about anything :)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Shut Up And Kiss Me || Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: fluff scenario with sasuke and f!reader can be about anything :)

You stared up at Sasuke, you head resting on his lap as he watched the bird flying around outside your windows. He looked so at peace, something you hadn’t seen from him in a long time. As he felt your eyes on him he looked down. “What are you staring at?”

You couldn’t help but let a smile smile cover your face. “Oh nothing...”

His gaze never once left yours as the longing in his eyes grew. He placed his hand on his face. “Y/n, what would you do it I was gone?”

Your eyes narrowed as your heart started to beat faster. “Why would you even ask me that Sasuke?”

“No reason, just curious.” 

“Sasuke,” Your tone was nervous. “It’s not like you to ask things like that when you don’t have a reason to.”

He sighed a little. “It’s just... this whole thing going on with Itachi and the Akatsuki. I have to find him. When I find him tho, who knows what could happen. What happens if he gets the better of me? What happens if I never come back?”

You slowly sat up and leaned against the opposite side of the couch. “Stop thinking like that. If you don’t keep positive thoughts then something will happen.”

He chuckled some. “Y/n, something bad could happen no matter what my thoughts. Itachi has always been so much stronger than I have. That’s probably not going to change anytime soon.”

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his body, making it easier to face you. You crawled over to him and placed your hands on his cheeks. “Sasuke Uchiha, you’ll come back to me. If it’s the last thing you do with your life I know you’ll find a way to see me again.”

He brushed your hair from your face and smirked. “Even if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll make sure to come and see you first. I’ll never leave you without saying goodbye.”

You were growing annoyed. “Sasuke... you won’t leave me period. I swear, if I have to go with you on this mission to find Itachi I will. Don’t make me do it.”

He said nothing, just stared into yoiur eyes. “Not gonna answer me now?” Still silence. “You know, sometimes you make me so frustrated Sasuke Uchiha. You can’t ignore me forever. You should never ignore the woman that you love, especially when you love someone as much as I love you.”

Finally he raised a hand, placing one finger on your lips. “Just shut up and kiss me already you pain in my ass.” He moved his fingers and placed his lips to yours.

When he broke the kiss he held you face in his hands. “I promise I’ll never leave your side. You’ll be my everything until that day that I take my last breath.”

You could feel the pink tinge spreading across your face.


End file.
